Returning Home?
by dude932
Summary: Natsu met Zeref in the depths of the Head Quarters of Tartarus. What if the dark wizard let out a secret to Natsu that he never knew about? His life before he was found by Igneel. Now in a land that Zeref called Natsu's own how will he go on without the aid of his friends in Fairy Tail? Plus what is with these giant blue people calling themselves Djinn he keeps running into?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu stood with wide eyes in the dark space that had now occupied the hallway, where once it was filled with soldiers of the dark guild Tartarus roaring as they charged forward, it was now filled with an empty echo, Natsu could still see those around him he had already beaten but everything seemed to have been stopped in time somehow even the ones in mid-air had stopped from falling.

Looking around he narrowed his eyes, the scent of this strange magic was familiar to him but he couldn't remember from when or from who it belonged too. Reaching for the hilt of his newly acquired sword-cleaver he heard footsteps behind him making him stop as he turned before his eyes widened at the sight, standing right before him was the dark wizard, the one from legend, the immortal black mage Zeref.

"So you made it this far. I knew you would." Zeref smiled at him, Natsu gripping the hilt of his newly acquired blade. "Please, there is no need for that." Zeref raised his hand making Natsu's eyes widen as the blade slipped from the white sash that was holding the fabric of the black and white blanket that the man Silver had thrown Lisanna while they had been imprisoned, he was now using it as makeshift clothing for the time being.

Sure it wasn't the perfect attire to be facing the infamous wizard Zeref but it's better then fighting him naked. Plus, believe it or not Natsu pulled it off. The blade drifted through the air and out of the Dragon Slayer's reach as Zeref raised his hand and the hilt moved through the air so that it was in Zeref's grasp.

"It's known as the Heat Blade, fitting for you. You being the Fire Dragon Slayer after all." Zeref smiled once more laying the blade across his other hand as he held the hilt, the smile seemed innocent enough but on the man it was unnerving to the Dragon Slayer. "Say Natsu... do you remember me?" Zeref questioned as he looked at Natsu away from the Heat Blade.

"You turned my scarf black with that weird magic of yours back on Tenrou Island." Natsu told him, readying his arms up for a fight.

"That's true, I do apologise for that." Zeref bowed his head slightly. "But that's not what I meant." He continued. "Before Tenrou Island, do you remember?" Natsu rose an eyebrow as he lowered his fighting stance. "We've met once before you and I, when you were just a child. It may be hard for you to remember, it was before you stumbled across Igneel."

"B-Before Igneel?" Natsu questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes." Zeref nodded as he looked down at the sword in his hands. "I want to give you something Natsu." Zeref said walking forward causing Natsu to take a step back raising his fists up once more making Zeref smile again as he continued to advance on Natsu. "There is no need to be afraid." He said. "Don't you want to find out who your birth parents were?"

"Igneel's the only parent I need!" Natsu growled but the dark wizard seemed to ignore him.

"They loved you so much." Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the seriousness in the red eyes of the infamous wizard as he continued to approach. "They did everything in their power to stop me from taking you from them." Natsu clenched his teeth together. "They didn't survive and I took you and brought you to Fiore, you cried a lot and even then the power of your parents ran through you." Zeref continued to smile. "It's why I believe that you were the person to end me." He stopped right before Natsu who was staring at him with wide eyes. "But my plans have changed, I no longer want you to defeat me. I'm sending you back to your rightful home among your own people. Where you belong."

"Where I belong is in Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted at him before the Heat Blade was at his throat the ever smiling Zeref simply looking at him from where he was holding the blade up to his neck.

"No, your true home is named Cathargo. Your people are known as the Fanalis. That is where you belong." Zeref let go of the handle of the Heat Blade however the cleaver remained in the air before it slowly drifted down to rest in Natsu's sash once more. "A gift for the trouble Tartarus has caused you." Zeref smiled. "It will become useful to you in your homeland." Zeref told him before stretching his arms out wide making Natsu's eyes widen as his white scarf began to materialise into Zeref's hands before draping over the dark wizards hands. "This was a gift from Igneel correct? It's precious to you. I doubt you know this but Igneel infused it with his will to protect you. It's why my magic had no effect on you back on Tenrou Island."

"Give it back!" Natsu told him glaring heatedly at him.

"By all means I had no intention of keeping it from you." Zeref told him as he offered the scarf back to Natsu who quickly took it and wrapped it around his neck. "I'm glad you were re-united with it." Zeref smiled once more. "I hold no ill will to you Natsu, to tell you the truth I see you as a younger brother. For many years before you came across Igneel I watched you grow, guided you in your earlier times in Fiore. I grew fond of you. It's why I cried the time I saw you back on Tenrou Island, I was so happy to see you."

"I don't remember any of that." Natsu told him. "I don't know who you are, but I won't let you take me away from Fairy Tail!"

"Of course you wouldn't remember, you were just an infant at the time." Zeref told him. "If you remain here with Fairy Tail, you will die." Natsu's eyes widened as Zeref's eyes grew cold and dark rings began appearing in his eyes. "I won't let that happen." Raising his hand up he pushed it against Natsu's forehead making the Dragon Slayer's eyes widened as the dark wizard's hand pressed softly against his head before everything went black as Natsu felt the incredible amount of magic release from Zeref's hand.

* * *

When Natsu's eyes fluttered open in what only seemed like a mere second had passed, he watched as Zeref pulled his hand back from his forehead, surrounding them was the same darkness that had enveloped Natsu back in the hallway of the Tartarus Head Quarters, Zeref was now smiling once more at him. Time still seemed to be stopped but what Natsu noticed almost immediately was the scent of the place was completely different.

Looking around he couldn't see any of the members of Tartarus that he had defeated all he saw was a wide room laced with treasures of all kinds. It seemed time had stopped just as the doors to this treasure room were opening revealing a young boy with an older teen male, both frozen in Zeref's time stopping spell grins wide on their faces.

"I'm sorry, it seems this is as far as I can take you." Zeref said, Natsu's gaze snapping back to the dark wizard. "I believe that this dungeon is about to be cleared. You will awake outside once it has been and you'll be able to return to your home." Zeref told him as he walked down a few of the steps before glancing back up at Natsu who was growing angry with each passing moment.

"Take me back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu roared at him and dove down the staircase attempting to tackle the dark wizard however Zeref simply stepped to the side allowing the Dragon Slayer to crash into a pile of gold lining the floor of the necropolis treasure room.

"I told you already, if I did that you'd die." Zeref told him as he rose his hand up the darkness surrounding the both of them clearing allowing time once again to resume. "I wish you luck in your journey home Natsu."

"This is so cool! We finally made it to the end!" A voice cheered making Zeref glance over to the two who had been entering the room.

"I said take me back!" Natsu shouted as the pile of gold around Natsu burst into flames surprising both Alibaba and Aladdin as they stared at the teen standing in the flames yelling at the dark haired wizard. Natsu pulled the blade from it's place in the sash around his waist before dashing forward with incredible speed and slamming the blade down from above his head with incredible force however Zeref simply caught the blade between his finger tips surprising the Dragon Slayer.

"I hope this is not the last time we meet." Zeref said making Natsu's eyes narrow as the air around him turned into searing flames as he roared pressing down harder with his blade. "Goodbye Natsu." Natsu's eyes widened before he roared once more forcing the cleaver harder before Zeref disappeared the blade of the sword smashing into the staircase Zeref had been standing on creating a large explosion causing the entire necropolis treasure room to shake upon impact, Alibaba and Aladdin were in awe at the sight as Natsu was breathing heavy amongst the dust cloud that had risen. They hadn't expected anyone else to be in the treasure room let along two people fighting one another.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Natsu roared at the top of his lungs emitting a shock wave disbursing the smoke and dust from around him. Aladdin and Alibaba had to cover there faces as the wind picked up from the Dragon Slayer's roars. "ZEREF!" The roar continued, Alibaba covered Aladdin with his body before he heard the heavy footsteps and looked up in fear as he saw the large form of the slave Goltas standing atop of the stairs they had just walked down.

Grabbing Aladdin, Alibaba quickly jumped out of the way as Goltas collapsed from the top of the stairs down to floor level with a massive crash. Aladdin immediately ran to the large man's side as Natsu looked up after hearing the crash to see others in the large room with him.

"This is terrible, he has hideous burn wounds." Aladdin stated as he looked the large man over, he was alive but he was severely wounded. Alibaba stared down at Goltas as he saw the cuts that Jamil had inflicted upon his slave, clenching his fists at his sides he heard running footsteps and looked up and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Aladdin! Look out!" Alibaba cried before the fiery Morgiana kicked the small boy in the chest sending him flying across the room. Morgiana landed on a single foot, the chains around her ankles showing her slave status jingling slightly as her body moved in co-ordinance with her slightly heavy breathing. Standing next to her behind the fallen body of Goltas was Jamil, his sword drawn at his side as he glared at Alibaba with hate filled eyes. "You bastards!" Alibaba roared drawing his own dagger and holding it out in front of him with one hand.

"Don't you mess with me you filthy piece of gutter trash! You maggot! You good for nothing peasant!" Jamil roared. "Who do you think you're speaking too!?"

"In here it doesn't matter weather you're a peasant or a lord!" Alibaba told him.

"D-Doesn't matter?" Jamil questioned. "Shut up. You weak, vulgar, worthless scum!"

"Shit where's Aladdin?" Alibaba questioned looking around the treasure room. "That kick hit him pretty hard." Jamil rose his sword up and with a flick of the wrist Morgiana ran off to where the small blue haired boy had collided with the wall from her kick. "Hey wait!" Alibaba shouted going to run after her before Jamil thrust his sword down at the blonde's feet stopping his advance.

Natsu was still crouched in the crater he had caused in the staircase watching the group of people bicker and fight with one another. He watched as the red headed girl ran across the room to where he had watched her kick the small boy. Standing up he caught the girls attention who immediately readied to fight him making him scoff as he placed the Heat Blade in his sash before raising his hand up and made a 'come on' motion with his fingers.

Morgiana looked at the pink haired young man who she hadn't noticed upon first entering the room, to be honest his presence here surprised her. He looked horrible, his odd type of dress confused her and he looked as if he had been through worse then herself, Goltas and Jamil by the way his skin was bruised, scuffed and cut. She hadn't seen this person before yet felt an odd kind of kinship to him.

Natsu was the first to approach, Morgiana readying herself, the ground beneath her feet cracking as she readied to shoot herself forward to engage the Dragon Slayer in battle, as soon as Natsu's bare feet touched the ground she launched herself forward. Natsu's eyes widened as Morgiana's foot came straight at him he rose both his hands and caught the foot only to be slammed back into the staircase he had already destroyed after attacking. The kick had a lot more punch then he had thought.

"Damn it." Natsu growled making Morgiana's eyes widen as she saw him pick himself up and simply roll his neck from side to side getting a few cracks from his bones as he did so. "That really hurt." He mumbled as he looked at her once more, her fighting stance something he had never seen before. Raising his hands up he punched his right fist into his open palm of his left hand emitting glowing red embers from it making Morgiana's eyes widen at the sight.

"Guess I shouldn't hold back." He said before the air around him burst into flames making Morgiana gasp in surprise. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu roared as he flew forward, the flames surrounding him all heading for his fist as he cocked it back as he flew towards the shocked Morgiana. She could see the determination in Natsu's eyes and her body began to shake before in the last moment she dashed out of the way, Natsu sailing past her and crashed into the wall behind her causing a large explosion of debris and flames along with the excess dust. Morgiana had landed on the ground and was staring at where Natsu was now rising up, he looked back at her and she swallowed nervously as his bangs covered his eyes revealing glowing red eyes.

"Morgiana!" A cry came making the red headed girl look straight to Jamil who was on the ground, Alibaba standing above him. "Save me! Save me right now!" The man cried. Morgiana bit her lip before turning planting her feet in the ground, the rattle of the chains around her ankles gaining Natsu's attention his eyes widening at the sight as she launched herself across the room attacking Alibaba who was just able to get out of the way of her powerful kick. Shocked that the girl had cleared the large room in a matter of seconds.

"How did you get over here so fast!?" Alibaba said shocked, clearly unaware of the girls strength and speed.

"What's wrong?" Jamil questioned chuckling at the shocked look on the blondes face, he opened his mouth to speak once more before someone else beat him to it.

"We were in the middle of something." A deep voice arose from across the room making Jamil turn shakily to see the glowing eyes of Natsu beneath his bangs as he grabbed the hilt of his cleaver drawing it from the sash as he glared at Jamil. "Answer me a question." He said beginning to walk forward, the ground hissing at the heat rising from Natsu's feet as anger burned in his eyes surprising the three not knowing of the Dragon Slayer's status as a wizard. "Why is that girl bound in chains?"

"Are you an idiot!" Jamil shouted getting to his feet. "She's a slave! Why wouldn't she be bound in chains!?" He roared. Natsu's gaze shot to Morgiana who was looking down at the ground with a sorrowful look on her face anger coursed through Natsu as he stalked forward towards Jamil pushing Alibaba out of the way as he grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"M-Morgiana! Do something!" Jamil cried and immediately Natsu felt the girls hand on his wrist before she let go pulling her burnt hand back from his skin. "Morgi-!" He cried before Natsu hit him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword making him cough out blood as Natsu dropped him to the ground, he looked over the fallen form of Goltas to see that he had several injuries across his back some looking like whip lashes. Seeing the same chains wrapped around his legs as Morgiana's his rage grew.

"W-Who are you?" Alibaba managed to get out making Natsu glance over his shoulder at the blonde teen, Morgiana was holding her burnt hand as she watched the strange pink haired man as he stood above Jamil. Natsu rose his hands up before it was enveloped in flames before tossing the flames at Morgiana's chains, the metal simply melting apart making Morgiana's eyes widen as she stumbled back before tripping over the metal of her chains melting from her legs, she stared up at Natsu with wide eyes.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu told him.

"W-What are you?" Alibaba questioned.

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu said slamming his foot on the ground as Jamil cried out as he was engulfed in flames before they went out making Natsu turn and glare down at him holding the blade he had acquired from Zeref down at him. "Why do you have slaves?" Natsu questioned making Jamil pale as he looked in the ferocious look on the Dragon Slayer's face.

"I'm not some lowly peasant! I'm a lord! Why shouldn't I have slaves! It's my right as one of the rich!" He shouted before Natsu flicked his wrist making a scar appear on the man's face making him cry out at the burning sensation of the blade cutting through his skin.

"Slavery in Fiore, any and all kinds is illegal!" Natsu growled leaning down so he was face to face with Jamil.

"F-Fiore?" Jamil questioned unaware of the country Natsu was talking about. "I've never heard of such a place!" Jamil roared making Natsu's eyes widen. "We're in Qishan! Slavery is perfectly legal here!" He roared making Natsu's eyes widen, never had he heard the name of the city Jamil had just questioned. If he hadn't heard of Fiore either then... where was he? Where had Zeref sent him? Raising a hand to his head as he took a step back he growled, the air around him heating up.

Taking light of the distraction Jamil stood and thrust his sword at Natsu only for it to be deflected by Alibaba, the blonde teen spinning the sword to the side and kicking out at Jamil disarming the Lord as he went skidding across the floor.

"Hey, you doing ok?" Alibaba questioned the Dragon Slayer who was gripping his head. "How'd you end up in this dungeon?"

"I was brought here... by Zeref." Natsu told him as he released his grip on his head as he turned to Alibaba.

"Never heard of him." Alibaba told him. "You said you were a wizard, can you use fire magic?" Alibaba questioned making Natsu turn to him and nod. "Right, help me and my friend and I'll try and explain everything to you about this place, about Qishan and this country. I'm sorry I've never heard of Fiore either but I'm willing to help you if you help me." Alibaba assured him.

"Morgiana! Kill them!" Jamil cried out as he saw that his sword had landed near her. "I order you to kill them! You're my slave and you'll do as I say! Kill them!" Morgiana's hand reached out hesitantly for the sword resting near her and gripped the hilt, both Natsu and Alibaba watched as she stood holding the sword up as she did so.

Gripping the hilt tightly her feet crunched into the ground once more before she flew forwards, Natsu rose the heat-blade up to defend himself the two blades clashing together in a shower of spars before Natsu's eyes widened as Morgiana kicked him in the stomach with another impressive show of strenght, sending him flying across the treasure room and colliding with the wall on the other side of the room in an explosion. Alibaba was to slow to react as Morgiana descended upon him straddling his waist as they fell downwards, holding the blade above him as his back hit the ground.

"Do it! Kill him!" Jamil cried. Morgiana's hands were shaky as she stared into Alibaba's golden eyes, the images of him saving her and the child just the other day passing through her mind. "Kill him!" Jamil roared and Morgiana thrust her blade down as everything in front of her turned white, when her vision was back Alibaba had his eyes closed having expected the worse however the blade of Jamil's sword was gone surprising her. Morgiana looked around trying to find the source, even Alibaba was surprised once he opened his eyes.

"What the..." Jamil said before turning to see Aladdin holding a staff from the surrounding treasure standing there. "Was that you? Did you do that?" Jamil questioned the boy but Aladdin simply ignroed him as he walked past him heading for Alibaba. He walked to where Morgiana and Alibaba were, the girl getting away from Alibaba as she knew that was where Aladdin was heading.

"Are you alright Alibaba?" The blue haired boy questioned as he helped the blonde sit up.

"Be careful alright, that girls dangerous." Alibaba told him making Aladdin look to Morgiana who backed away. Standing up he turned to Jamil and rose his hand up.

"Give me back my flute." He simply stated.

"Sorry, but this is the only way to stop you from joi-!" Jamil's eyes widened as he felt a hand on the back of his head before his entire body was slammed to the ground, the floor cracking around him, Morgiana jumped to the side in fright, she hadn't even heard the Dragon Slayer sneak up on them.

"So not only do you have slaves but you're a thief too?" Natsu growled holding the man's head into the cracked tiles of the floor. He looked up at the wide eyed boy and grinned at him. "Don't worry." Natsu said reaching into the robes of Jamil and feeling the object he was searching for. "Is this it?" He questioned holding the golden flute out to Aladdin.

"Yes!" Aladdin smiled making Natsu grin as he tossed the boy the flute who immediately wrapped it back around his neck with the string tied to it. Grinning Aladdin turned to Alibaba and offered his hand. "Come on Alibaba, let's continue out adventure! Let's not lose sight of our goal!"

"Yeah!" Alibaba grinned gripping the boys hand before a large magic circle appeared beneath them before more began to appear all over the treasure room. Natsu's eyes widened as he stared around at the mass gathering of magic in the air. Before all of their eyes flames erupted in the centre of the room making Natsu's mouth water slightly at the sight of them that was before he took notice of the giant floating blue geezer in the centre of the flames, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Who is the one who will be king?" The Djinn questioned. Looking around the room the large blue man scanned the faces of everyone before stopping on Natsu. "Odd..." He said as he stroked his beard. "I don't recall you entering my Dungeon."

"I was brought here by other means." Natsu told him before pointing at the flames surrounding the large blue deity. "You going to eat that?"

"Huh?"

"If not... then I was going to, I'm kinda hungry." Natsu said standing off Jamil and walking towards the flames before sucking a bunch into his mouth shocking everyone in the room as Natsu sighed as he patted his stomach. "What a meal, that's some pretty good flames you've got their Gramps."

"I am a Fire Djinn after all." Amon told him leaning down to Natsu. "Now how did you enter my dungeon without my knowing?"

"The dark wizard Zeref." Natsu told him. "I don't know how but I want to go back home to Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted. "I've got to kick Tartarus' ass already!" He shouted in frustration as the Djinn continued to stroke his beard.

"Hmm..." The Djinn examined Natsu even going so far as to grip the Dragon Slayer's head and turn him on the spot much to Natsu's annoyance.

"You have mass storage of Magoi, yet it does not react to the Rukh as it should." Amon mused aloud to himself. "How very odd."

"You're odd you have no legs!" Natsu shouted at him pointing at the squiggling looking tail that lay beneath the large blue man.

"Stay still and stop struggling boy." Amon told him. "For your kind it's rare to see such powerful Magoi, a Fanalis usually have low reserves but you have more then even a powerful wizard." Morgiana's eyes widened as she heard the Djinn speak of the Fanalis, this Natsu was one of her own? Was that why she felt a kinship towards him? Why he was so strong and able to survive her attacks like they were nothing?

"Um... excuse me!" Alibaba called out making Amon turn to the blonde, turning Natsu along with him having still gripped his head between his finger tips. "Uh... this is the part where you say we cleared the dungeon right? Then we get to take the riches and leave right..." He said hopefully. Amon's gaze stayed on the blonde for a bit making Alibaba nervous before he turned to Aladdin.

"You've just a truly odd King Vessel, Magi." Amon spoke before Aladdin's flute glowed and the same shade of blue began to pour out of it before the flute removed itself from Aladdin's neck as it grew a large blue body making Natsu stare wide eyed at the sight of a headless Djinn, the golden flute in the position of it's head.

"This is so odd." Natsu said still in-between the finger tips of Amon as he watched as the two Djinn began to interact with each other, Aladdin's flute Djinn simply making hand jesters and Amon simply knowing what the headless Djinn was trying to communicate.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Aladdin said simply watching the two blue man converse.

"I wonder if they even know what they're talking about." Alibaba sighed.

"I have a basic grasp of the situation now." Amon said with a nod before turning to Aladdin. "My name is Amon. I am the Djinn of propriety and discipline, the master of flames. As the ruler of this dungeon I recognise the two of you and declare this dungeon cleared!" Both Aladdin and Alibaba grew grins before Alibaba cheered and ran off to the nearest pile of gold and jumped in it. Natsu struggled out of Amon's grip before walking across the room noticing Morgiana's gaze on him as he headed for Alibaba who was chucking gold up and down in the air.

"Hey." Natsu said making Alibaba stop and look at him.

"Oh! Right! Give me a hand Natsu!" Alibaba laughed throwing Natsu a bag making the Dragon Slayer look at it oddly. "Pack it full of gold! I get to keep everything I can take out of here! I'll share it with you too since you'll help! So let's go!" He shouted as he began to fill another large bag with gold, Natsu simply shrugged as he began to help the odd kid. Aladdin all the while having a conversation with the two Djinn. Alibaba was filling his third bag as Natsu had half filled his second barely looking like they had made a dint in the treasure that was here before the entire dungeon shook making Alibaba look around with wide eyes.

"What's happening!?" Alibaba questioned.

"Someone is trying to seal off the exit!" Amon exclaimed. "If he exceeds, we will no longer be able to leave this place!"

"N-No way! Get us out of here!" Alibaba exclaimed.

"Stop your shouting!" The Djinn shouted at him before swiping his arm to the side leaving a trace of blue light that began to form into a circle over Aladdin and Alibaba, Natsu walking over and placing the bag he had been filling with gold in it. "Those who wish to leave, step into this beam of light." Amon instructed. "This dungeon is collapsing, only death awaits those who are left behind." Natsu looked over to Jamil who was struggling to stand as Morgiana looked between Jamil and the blue light.

"Hey! Natsu! What are you doing!?" Alibaba called out as he saw Natsu run out of the beam of light before grabbing Morgiana as he ran and hefted her up over his shoulder making her squeak in surprise before Jamil was hefted up over his other shoulder with a grunt before Natsu grabbed the Goltas and dragging him along behind them as he raced back to the beam of light shocking both Aladdin and Alibaba.

"L-L-Leave me behind." A gurgled voice came from beneath the mask that covered the large slaves face making Morgiana look at him with wide eyes.

"Goltas... you can speak?" She questioned.

"Cram it." Natsu grunted as he jumped to the side avoiding a large boulder that crashed before them. "Like I'll leave anyone behind." He growled as he ran.

"I have done too much evil and have killed too many people to leave this place."

"But Goltas..." Morgiana started.

"Don't care!" Natsu roared. "I won't leave you!" Natsu shouted as he increased his pace as he saw the blue light shining brightly before crashing through it and collapsing onto the bags of gold after letting the three he had grabbed down, or more of dropping them, tripping over Jamil's face and landing on the bag of gold.

"Well done mister!" Aladdin smiled at Natsu who grinned at him before the ground beneath them shot high into the air, darkness surrounded them before everything was quiet, there was no more shaking of the dungeon, Natsu didn't even get motion sickness from the strange magic circle they were using to go through the weird magic tube.

"We cleared it." Aladdin smiled as Morgiana sat on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest, Jamil was in a delirious state as Goltas sat beside him looking at Natsu from the single eye hole in his mas who was looking out into the dark expanse that looked like the night sky.

"Yeah..." Alibaba nodded.

"And like that... our adventure is over." Aladdin said softly as the two began to speak about their plans for the future. Goltas reached out a large hand and placed it atop Morgiana's head making her look up at the large man.

"W-When... we return." Goltas managed to get out. "Return to your... home... that you spoke of so fondly... once." Morgiana looked at him with wide eyes. "I heard... what the Djinn spoke off." He said casting a side glance at Natsu who was now sitting with a thoughtful look on his face. "He is Fanalis... like you." Morgiana's eyes shot to the Dragon Slayer who turned noticing the two's gaze on him, he tilted his head to the side before Goltas rose and walked over to him, his wounds made Natsu furrow his eyebrows slightly as the large man collapsed to his knees infront of him.

"M-Morgiana... one of the Fanalis... like you." Natsu's eyes widened as he stared at the large man before turning to look at Morgiana who was staring at him. "Take her... home... to Cathargo..." Gotlas began to fall to the side before Natsu grabbed him.

"You doing ok big guy?" Natsu questioned. "We need to get you some help."

"Please... take Morgiana... home..." As Goltas got the last bit of his sentence out everything went white before Natsu found himself within a field with Goltas, the others nowhere to be seen making his eyes widen in surprise, he looked down to the large man to see him having passed out.

"_I need to help him."_ Was Natsu's thought as he immediately set to work on using his flames to cauterise the man's more serious wounds to stabilise the blood loss before burning the thick chains off his legs. "Come on big guy." Natsu grunted as he hefted the man up onto his back. "Let's get you to a doctor."

**Pairings?**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu sat in the grass as he looked over the plains that surrounded him. Natsu had seen plains and grasslands before, but nothing of this magnitude. There were always farms or houses dotting the landscape but here there was nothing but the green grass that met the blue sky off in the far distance. Placing his hands in the threads of grass behind him he looked up into the sky and took a deep breath of the fresh air that surrounded him.

His thoughts were far from the landscape surrounding him, no his thoughts were on Fairy Tail. He hadn't slept easily the previous night even though he had been exhausted from fighting members of Tartarus, only for him to have to fight in the treasure room then to carry Goltas for hours on end searching for anyone to help him even though after that large man had regained consciousness for a while told him there was no point to saving his life, which Natsu flatly ignored and told him to shut up, he was going to save him whether he wanted him to or not.

After hours of travelling the previous day Natsu had stumbled across a farm, the farmers were nice enough to call for a doctor to which Natsu was grateful for, they even gave him food and a nice warm bed. They were an elderly couple that simply ran their small farm to survive for themselves, not needing to feed the hungry mouths of an entire city like the farms close to the cities were told they had to do by the ruling lord.

Natsu still didn't know where the hell he was, he didn't want to ask the elderly couple since he knew now that he wasn't in Fiore he couldn't feel the natural magic in anybody which was confusing to him. Back in Fiore most everyone had magic even if they weren't wizards but here... it was different. Perhaps that Djinn back in the treasure room was onto something when he was speaking about Magoi and Rukh.

"_This isn't Fiore..."_ Natsu thought as he plucked a few blades of grass and rose them up in front of his face before letting the wind blow them from his hand. _"I wonder if I can get back to Fiore, maybe by boat..."_ He paled at the thought, Gildarts had once told him that travelling between countries by sea took weeks sometimes months depending on the destination, the weather and the tide. He didn't think he could survive that long on a mode of transportation.

Growling to himself he pulled more blades of grass out of the ground and threw them at the air, the wind simply taking them away. "This sucks! Stupid Zeref! Stupid Tartarus! Take me back to Fairy Tail already!" Natsu roared into the wind but got no answer making him growl once more before pulling his scarf up over his chin as he glared out over the view.

"Natsu." A voice said from behind him making him turn to see the elderly man standing there, the farm a fair way away from where Natsu had decided to sit and think the situation over. "The doctor has just arrived." He told him as he walked forward and took a seat next to Natsu. "You seem upset my friend."

"A little, Old Man." Natsu mumbled as he looked back out across the scenery. "I want to go home." Natsu told him.

"Hmm... and where is home to you?" The elderly farmer questioned.

"I don't think you would of heard of it." Natsu told him truthfully.

"Oh, I use to be a merchant once, don't hold out on this old farmer, I might have been there once before. I traveled a lot you know." He grinned at Natsu.

"A place known as Magnolia in the Kingdom of Fiore." The Elderly man opened his mouth to say something before closing it making Natsu chuckle lightly at the old man's expression. "Told you... I'm not sure I can go back." Natsu told him.

"Why is that?"

"Magic brought me here, I don't know how to get back."

"Magic?" The man questioned making Natsu nod. "Hmm, magic is a rare thing these days that's true. The Rukh don't just answer the calls of anyone you know." Natsu turned as he listened to the man talk about magic. "There are a few magicians through the land, some may even be at the level of a Wizard. Magi have been appearing, that's why there are dungeons spouting up all over the place now days." He chuckled. "Perhaps one of the Magi could help you."

"A Magi?" Natsu questioned getting the elderly farmer to nod his head in agreement. "Guess that's what I'll set out to do then, thanks Gramps."

"Ahaha, it's not a problem my boy, what kind of geezer would I be if I didn't pass on what I know to the younger generation of the world." He chuckled as he patted Natsu on the back gently. "Also, the doctor said that your friend will pull through just fine." He assured him.

"That's good news." Natsu smiled.

"He was a slave from Qishan correct?" Natsu's eyes widened as his body tensed slightly. "It's alright boy, the doctor we got, he came from Qishan, he said that all the slaves under Lord Jamil had been set free. Your friend is a free man now." He explained to the Dragon Slayer.

"Really?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, from what the doctor says a boy probably slightly younger then you, cleared the dungeon and with the riches he had with him when he exited the dungeon he set all the slaves in Qishan free. It was a very devoting selfless act. I'm sure there are many happy people within Qishan now." The man smiled.

"Qishan... that's where I was before I woke up in that field..." Natsu said aloud remembering Jamil shouting about the city. "Which way is it?" Natsu questioned, thinking that maybe he could meet back up with Alibaba, he did promise to help him out after all maybe he'd be able to get him to one of these Magi.

"It's a few days ride to the south, take you a little longer on foot." The man explained. "The doctor got here so fast because he was already in a small town not far from here." He continued making Natsu nod. "Will you and your friend be heading off that way when he is well enough?"

"He's free to do what he wants now." Natsu smiled. "It's up to him." The elderly man smiled before rising to his feet. "Come in when you've finished out and I'll have my wife make us dinner." Natsu nodded eagerly already feeling the hunger begin to crawl into his stomach.

* * *

It was two weeks later that Natsu found himself standing in the grass, the same black and white blanket that had once been used by Lisanna to cover her naked form, now Natsu's only object of clothing apart from his scarf, was wrapped around his waist a white sash holding it firmly around him so it didn't fall down. He didn't wear a shirt or shoes and was currently holding the Heat Blade outstretched in his hand in a fighting stance, albeit an awkward one.

He'd been training himself for the last two weeks. He'd never used a sword before and if anything he was trying to imitate Erza's many stances... he wasn't succeeding at it at all.

"Natsu." The familiar voice of the elderly man called out to him making Natsu look up to see the elderly farmer along with Goltas who was standing tall behind the man, the mask he had been wearing still attached to his face. "Your friend has gained his strength back, my wife's cooking is good for something then." He chuckled lightly making Natsu grin.

"Hey big guy, how you feeling?" Natsu questioned walking up to them blade still in his hand.

"Your... sword skills..." Natsu rose an eyebrow at the man's voice, it seemed hard for the large man to speak, was it because of the mask? "Is... atrocious." Natsu's groaned as he slumped over, sword fighting wasn't really his style, why had Zeref given it to him? "For saving... my life... I'll help." Natsu's eyes widened slightly.

"You don't have to do that, it's probably for just cutting up fire wood anyway." Natsu chuckled as he waved the sword up and down in a cutting motion. "It's not like I've used one of these before anyway." Natsu said looking at the black cleaver in his hand.

"I... need to repay... the debt to you..." Goltas said making Natsu cock his head to the side.

"There is no debt between us." Natsu told him. "I just helped you out." He grinned. "You're a free man now big guy, ask the old man, every slave in Qishan was set free." The uncovered eye of the large man widened at that as Natsu continued to grin at him. "No more chains."

"Natsu you are... Fanalis." Natsu's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the large man who walked down the slight slope towards him. "Morgiana... she is Fanalis..." Goltas told him as he raised his large hand and placed it on Natsu's shoulder. "Bring Morgiana to... your home... I wish to help."

"So you want me to bring Morgiana to Cathargo?" Natsu questioned making Goltas nod his head. "I've got to find a Magi..." He said.

"The journey is long..." Goltas spoke. "It is possible... we find a Magi along the way. You get to see your home too." Goltas told him as he rose a hand to his throat making Natsu furrow his eyebrows, was his throat injured in the battle back in the dungeon? "Do not worry... speaking simply hurts for me..." Natsu simply nodded as he offered the large man his hand.

"We'll go find Morgiana and take her to Cathargo. We'll journey across lot's of places right?" Goltas nodded his head as he took Natsu's hand in his own. "There's a chance I could meet a Magi who can send me back to Fiore... so it's a win win situation!" Natsu laughed.

"Your sword." Goltas said making Natsu raise the Heat Blade up. "May I?" He questioned and Natsu offered the hilt of the blade to him, when the large man gripped the handle Natsu's eyes flew open as the man's hand began to burn as he gripped the handle of the blade, Goltas roared and let go of the sword, the cleaver hitting the ground with a hiss.

"Are you alright!?" Natsu questioned seeing the severe burns on the man's hands.

"It's heat... it's incredible." Goltas told him. "For you to hold it... like it's nothing..."

"That's because heat doesn't effect me." Natsu said before looking up. "Oi Gramps, do you have anything for burns?" He questioned the farmer who was watching on curiously from where he was standing.

"I'll get something!" The man called out rushing back into the house.

"Magic?" Natsu nodded at the large man's questions.

"That's right, I'm a Wizard. A Dragon Slayer to be exact, I have control over fire and fire doesn't hurt me." He grinned staring at the awed man, well that's what Natsu imagined was showing on the man's face cause he couldn't exactly read the emotions of a mask. "Pretty cool huh?" He questioned as he rose his hand up and it ignited in flames. "I guess... I didn't notice the heat of the blade at all." Natsu pondered before looking at the man's burns once more. "Sorry about that."

"It'll heal. For now, we use other weapons." Goltas told him as Natsu picked up and sheathed the Heat Blade.

"Right!" Natsu grinned excited that he was going to be learning sword play, Erza would be proud of him.

So Natsu's training with a blade or well in their case, sticks, began. Goltas himself was well fitted for the sword, his strength was impressive and it looked as though he was born to handle a sword even if he didn't talk much he taught Natsu well. He understood that the Dragon Slayer learnt more by doing more so then seeing so they mostly fought one another during their days, the old farm couple told them that they could remain as long as they wanted with them and the two even helped them farm when they weren't training with one another.

They couldn't even count how many sticks they had gone through in fighting one another, most snapped before their training finished for the day, they weren't exactly pulling their punches either. At the end of their second week they decided to head back to Qishan to find Morgiana or possible even Alibaba, Natsu hadn't even realised that a month had passed since he had come to this strange land.

The old farmer had given Goltas an old scimitar that he once used in his merchant days saying that it would be more use to him then it would on a farm and that it would be good for the large man to be able to protect himself. The two were waved off by the elderly couple as they started their journey towards Qishan together.

"So you and Morgiana are friends?" Natsu questioned after hours of travelling in silence a low grunt was his answer, after finding out about Goltas' injuries from when he was a slave he had learned to accept the large man's grunts of acknowledgement and only spoke when he truly desired to or needed too. "So... you formed a friendship when you were slaves, sticking together through the tough times."

"She... didn't know it... but I protected her... from a lot of Jamil's cruelty." Goltas told him as he looked up at the blue sky with his uncovered eye. "Someone like her... shouldn't have been placed in the care of that man." He told the Dragon Slayer who frowned.

"Neither should you have been." Natsu said making Goltas glance down at him. "Jamil made you do so much crime." Natsu said clenching his fists. "You were willing to let yourself die because of those crimes that he made you commit. That's not right." Natsu growled.

"There is no need... to dwell on it now." Goltas told him. "We should focus on... our journey." He assured the Dragon Slayer who glanced up at him and smiled.

"Right." Natsu nodded in agreement. The two walked for days that turned into a week and a half, just before they reached Qishan they ran out of food and needed to find more, so they were forced to venture off the road in search for anything to eat which cost them an extra day, after finding a small oasis giving the chance for Natsu to catch some fish, they returned to the road and set out back to Qishan. When the large city was in view Natsu grinned as Goltas placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed at the large city.

"Qishan." The large man told him making Natsu grin as they headed for the city. Entering through the large gates Natsu immediately recognised the scent of hundreds of different people, it flooded his senses making him scowl, he'd have a hard time tracking down Alibaba or Morgiana at this rate since he hadn't gotten a good whiff of their scent in the treasure room. Scowling as he crossed his arms, Goltas lead him through the city people parting in his way recognizing the large man as the slave who was once owned by Jamil.

"Hey boy! Want to sell those fish!? They look really fresh!" Natsu glanced to the side to see a man calling out to him. "I'll give you a good deal! Best in all of Qishan!"

"No! Their my fish you can't have them!" Natsu shouted back at him before Goltas stopped and looked over to the man who looked shocked at the Dragon Slayer's outburst. "What's up big guy?" Natsu questioned. Goltas simply looked in the direction of the man that had called out to him. "Why'd I want to sell my fish! I caught them!"

"We need... supplies for long journey." Goltas told him. "Need money." Natsu pouted. "Sell fish." He instructed making the Dragon Slayer sigh and nod his head as he walked over to the man and placed the basket down that was full of fish on the man's stall.

"Don't sell to him! Sell that fine fish to us!" A girls voice called out making Natsu turn and look to see a blonde girl ushering him over. "We'll give you the best, he's known for raising prices up and not paying what is deserved!" She called out to Natsu.

"Get your own customers!" The man that had called out to Natsu first snapped at her.

"You want to go you old geezer! You just can't hack it because we're better merchants then you!" She shouted, Natsu tilting his head to the side before she turned back to him. "Don't you want to sell to some cute girls instead of some old geezer?" She said striking a provocative pose.

"Why you!" The first merchant shouted growing angry.

"Sex sales Gramps!" The blonde shouted, Natsu turned up to Goltas who was simply watching the argument between the two merchants, the fiery blonde and the temperamental old man. He rose his hand and pointed to the girl making Natsu nod as he grabbed his basket of fish and pulled it from the man's vendor before walking over to the girls stand who grinned at him as he set the fish down, the other merchant shocked at Natsu's decision simply by following the suggestion of the large man that was following him.

"Goltas reckons you're the one to sell to..." Natsu said looking at the girl, she was of average height, has blue eyes and blonde hair which was rather short apart from two long bangs falling down from in front of her ears. She wears a white piece of cloth with a green dress, with a fair belt on it.

"You made the right decision!" She cheered. "Now, let's see the quality of those fish! It's such a rare thing to trade in Qishan so I'll make sure you get a good price!" She cheered making Natsu nod as he looked around the bazaar. He had seen market places in Fiore but they were nothing like this, here they were just market stalls not buildings or anything of the like. A crash brought Natsu's and Goltas attention to the side to see the commotion was brought by Morgiana who was standing there looking at them with wide eyes having dropped her basket full of fruit on the ground as she stared at him.

"Goltas..." She said as she looked at the large man. "You're alive." A grunt from the man was her answer as Natsu moved his head around the side of the large man to see Morgiana who was even more shocked to see the Dragon Slayer.

"That's your friend right big guy!?" Natsu questioned with a grin.

"Morgiana, you know these guys?" The blonde questioned making the red head girl turn to her and nod. "That's cool, so how about these fish huh! Where'd you get them?" She questioned Natsu.

"I caught them in a pond not far from here." Natsu told her. "It wasn't easy because I didn't have a fishing rod but I was fast enough to catch them under water." Natsu grinned at her.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing." She chuckled as she weighed the fish on a set of scales, Natsu watching intently.

"Your chains are gone." Morgiana told him only for Goltas to look over his shoulder at Natsu. "He removed them like mine?" The large man shrugged.

"When I awoke... they were gone." He told her making her nod. "Natsu... stayed with me... while I healed."

"He helped you?" Morgiana questioned only getting the large man to nod.

"Hey Morgiana!" A new voice called out making Goltas look up to see a dark skinned girl running down the street towards them with a smile on her face, bags of fruit under her arms. "Phew, you sure got ahead of me there Morgiana! You're putting me through my paces." She laughed.

"I'm sorry." Morgiana told her bowing slightly.

"No, it's fine!" She grinned. "Oh, who's your... big... scary friend?" She questioned nervously looking up at Goltas, his large form intimidating her somewhat.

"He is my precious friend." She said with a small smile.

"Alright pinky, let's see, forty fish, well good in size and variety." The blonde mused as she rubbed her chin. "It would have been forty one if that one wasn't cooked." She added.

"I was hungry on the way here." Natsu told her chowing down on the cooked fish he had prepared earlier.

"Right right..." She nodded waving it off. "How about, since you're a friend of Morgiana's I make it to a rounded... say eighty dinal?"

"That's only two dinal each fish..." Natsu said making the blonde chuckle lightly.

"Fine we'll make it three dinal for each fish and call it even, how's that?" She questioned making Natsu raise an eyebrow at her causing the blonde girl to start sweating slightly under the Dragon Slayer's stare. "Fine! You happy now! Five dinal each fish! That's only because you're Morgiana's friend!" She cried. "I won't go any higher!" She cried at him.

"It'll do..." Goltas said making the blonde squeak lightly at the large man suddenly speaking to her before she nodded and handed over the two hundred gold dinal coins in a large bag to Goltas.

"Hey big guy, what's a dinal?" Natsu questioned making the blonde face fault as Goltas simply opened the bag to show Natsu the gold coins. "So that's the currency in this land huh?" The large man nodded his head.

"He... he didn't even know... how could I be tricked by someone such as him." The blonde said in a defeated tone. "Sahsa this isn't fair!" She cried to the dark skinned girl.

"It's alright Leila, you tried to trick him first you know." Sahsa tried to comfort the blonde.

"Goltas... what are you doing now? Now that you're free now." Goltas turned to Morgiana who was looking up at him curiously. He simply placed a hand on Natsu's head making the dragon Slayer look up at him. "You're going with him?" Goltas nodded his head.

"He told me he wanted me to take you to Cathargo." Natsu told her making the red head look at him with wide eyes. "Apparently... we're both Fanalis." He said folding his arms behind his head.

"I am..." Morgiana told him.

"Apparently... I am too. It's what the Djinn said." Natsu told her.

"You didn't know?" Morgiana questioned only getting Natsu to shrug.

"Morgiana want's to head to Balbaad." Leila told the Dragon Slayer who turned back to look at her. "Said she wants to return home but first has to make a stop in Balbaad. She's travelling with our caravan so she can make her way their gradually, right Morgiana?" The red head nodded in agreement. Goltas turned to Natsu who looked up at him before raising his large arm up and flexing.

"You want to be their muscle?" Natsu questioned.

"He can understand him just from that?" Leila said shocked as both her and Sahsa stared at the Dragon Slayer with wide yes, all they saw was the large man raise his arm but apparently Natsu saw a lot more to the simple gesture.

"You want to travel with us Goltas?" Morgiana questioned as the large man nodded.

"I'd like to see Cathargo... myself, the home you spoke so fondly of. I also have my debt to... repay Natsu for saving my life."

"I told you big guy, that's not a problem." Natsu said clapping the large man on the back. "So you want to stick with her? That's cool, we'll be in Cathargo in no time, I'll meet a Magi along the way and get to go home to Fiore, so it's still a win win situation!" He cheered.

"Wait... so you guys are coming with us now?" Leila questioned as she turned to Sahsa.

"If it wouldn't be a problem." Morgiana told them. "I'd like for them to travel with us." Leila and Sahsa both smiled at her before nodding making her smile and look up at Goltas who rose a hand and placed it on the red headed girls head. Natsu turned to the blonde and dark skinned girl and grinned.

"I'm Natsu!"

"I'm Leila and this is Sahsa." The blonde greeted in return before looking the Dragon Slayer over, his attire wasn't much to look at but his body sure was. "Is that everything you have?" Leila questioned making Natsu look down to himself.

"Yeah, I guess it's not much huh?" Natsu questioned adjusting the scarf around his neck. "But it'll have to do. I could use some underwear though."

"You're not wearing any!" Both girls cried out blushing madly which only made Natsu chuckle sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he really ok?" Lelia asked as she sat in the cart looking out over the side at the jogging Dragon Slayer who was simply looking bored out over the horizon.

"He said he didn't want to ride in the cart." Sahsa told her friend as she gripped the reigns in her hands. "It's really odd, he's been out there ever since we started earlier."

"He hasn't lost his footing at all and he's actually keeping up with us." Leila agreed. "Even Goltas couldn't keep up with him and decided that running alongside the cart was just a waste of energy yet here Natsu is still running after us." The blonde sighed. "Oi, stop this stupid foolishness and get on the cart." She called out to Natsu as he turned back to look at her.

"Never! That's a death machine! It'll be the death of me!" He shouted at her.

"Same answer." Leila sighed. "I give up, there is no reasoning with him." She sighed as she slumped backwards her head landing on Morgiana's thighs. "Hey there." She grinned up at the red head who looked down at her. "Your friend is kinda odd ya know that." Morgiana looked to Natsu who had once more turned his attention to the scenery as he continued to jog carefree. She simply turned back to Leila and nodded once making the blonde girl puff up her cheeks. "Now that I think about it you're little merry band of friends is all a little odd."

"Leila!" Sahsa cried. "That's rude, don't say stuff like that." She scolded the blonde who chuckled sheepishly as she saw the puffed up cheeks of the red headed girl above her.

"Sorry Morgiana, you're not odd at all." Leila told her with a smile. "Your friend just is, Goltas is just quiet." She smiled at her.

"An injury left Goltas in a state that it pains him to speak." Morgiana said looking at the large man who was sitting at the end of the cart looking back over the road they were travelling on.

"Is that so?" Leila questioned. "That must be hard for him."

"Oh man that thing looks delicious!" Natsu cried out making everyone turn to see him staring at a lamb, drool running down his chin.

"How can it look delicious when it's not even cooked you idiot." Leila huffed.

"We'll stop soon Natsu, then we can set up camp and get some food." Sahsa told him making him grin at her and nod as he continued to jog alongside them. "I don't think he's odd, he just has his way of doing things." Sahsa said.

"Well at least he's wearing pants now." Both Leila and Sahsa blushed remembering Natsu's proclamation of not wearing underwear under the blanket he was wearing around his waist, the two had immediately made him buy pants that he was currently wearing under the blanket that was still wrapped around his waist, his scarf around his neck. He refused to spend any more of the money he had gotten from the fish to spend on clothing. At least now he could use the blanket to sleep on during the night. Goltas seemed pleased that Natsu hadn't spent the money on unnecessary things as well, to the large man Natsu didn't seem the same as some men that would want to spend money in a brothel or on worthless items.

"Ah man! What a day!" Leila sighed as the cart finally pulled to a stop, it was now late afternoon and the sun was beginning to show an orange hue as it descended. Natsu stopped beside the cart as he folded his arms behind his head and continued walking to the front of the cart.

"You didn't do anything Leila, the horses did all of the work." Sahsa chided the blonde who chuckled. "We'll reach the rest of the caravan by tomorrow afternoon hopefully if all goes well." She continued as she let the reigns go as she stepped off the cart and walked around the side of the horse. "Morgiana, could you help Natsu set up a fire. Leila and I will take care of the horses, Goltas please keep an eye out for anything suspicious in the area." The large man glanced over his shoulder at the dark skinned girl before simply giving her a slight nod and stepping down of the cart and surveying the surrounding area.

"A fire?" Natsu questioned making Sahsa nod.

"We can cook on it and it'll warn of animals during the night." She explained to which Natsu grinned before raising his hand up making Sahsa tilt her head slightly before her eyes shot wide open as his hand ignited in flames, the fire flickering about in the slight breeze as Natsu continued to grin at her.

"No problem! Fire's my speciality." He laughed.

"H-How'd you do that!" Leila shouted at him pulling Sahsa away from the Dragon Slayer. Morgiana also stared wide eyed, she'd only seen him use his flames a couple fo times during their time within the treasure room of the dungeon.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu questioned. "I can do it anywhere, look." Natsu said before the air around his entire body ignited as the three girls stared at him. "I'm a Wizard." He grinned. "Fire doesn't hurt me because I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer. My magic allows for me to control fire, I can even eat it." He told them. Leila continued to stare before Sahsa fainted making Leila panic as she tried to wake her friend.

"Look what you did Natsu! You scared her!" Leila shouted at him making the Dragon Slayer panic.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Natsu shouted as he rushed forward.

"Gah! Put yourself out!" Leila shouted as the flames went out around Natsu, her eyes wide as she didn't even see a single burn mark on him. "Geeze, you freaked us out Natsu."

"Sorry." Natsu said as he sat on the ground rubbing the back of his head. "I guess... where I come from I'm just so use to using my magic that I never found it odd..." He said softly.

"Where you came from..." Morgiana said. "Cathargo?" She questioned quickly.

"No." Natsu told her. "I've never been to Cathargo... it'll be my first time that I can recall going there." He explained as she nodded her head. "We'll go together, right? Me you and Goltas." She nodded once more and smiled lightly. "Do you know how to get their?" He questioned.

"By boat." She told him.

"BOAT! I'm not going!" Natsu cried. "You can't make me! Goltas I'm sorry I can't go!" He told the large man who looked over at him.

"Boat... and the cart..." Leila started before she turned to Natsu. "Is it possible you get motion sickness?" She questioned the Dragon Slayer.

"Uh huh." Natsu nodded ashamed of the illness that seemed to wrack every Dragon Slayer apart from Wendy.

"Then why didn't you say so!" She laughed. "I've got something that will cure your motion sickness, no problem!" She told him as she turned and began to rummage through her pack of belongings.

"You do!" Natsu questioned eagerly.

"Yep, but it's only a temporary thing alright. Take some just before you get onto transportation and if it's a long trip some several hours into the trip and continue, best thing about it there is no getting used to it so you can use it numerous times without your body adjusting to it meaning it always has an effect."

"Really!?" Natsu questioned. "You're serious! I can ride transportation! The day has finally come that I have mastered the moving monsters!" He cheered loudly pumping his fists into the air as she held out a small jar to Natsu.

"Uh... sure?" Leila said before she was tackled to the ground by Natsu who was rubbing his cheek up against hers making her blush as he hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried as he continued to hug her.

"Get off of me!" Leila shouted pushing the Dragon Slayer off of her, a blush on her cheeks. "Geeze, don't you know how to treat a lady. That's completely indecent." She huffed at him, however her cheeks were a rosy red and she couldn't face the dragon slayer as she kneeled on the ground looking away from him. Natsu turned to Morgiana who simply tilted her head before looking up at Goltas who simply rose a finger and shook it.

"That's bad?" Natsu questioned getting a nod from the large man. "Alright! Not more face rubbing... although Lucy didn't say anything about it, sure she complained a lot but she never said it was bad... I don't think." He pondered as he scratched his chin._ "__Happy would know."_ He thought with a pout missing his blurry feline friend.

"Who's Lucy!?" Leila snapped making Natsu tilt his head to the side only for the blondes cheeks to heat up once more and turn back away from him.

"Gehehe, is Leila jealous?" Sahsa said opening one eye to stare up at the blonde.

"What!? No of course not! You're imagining things! Remain unconscious like you're suppose to!" She shouted at the dark skinned girl who giggled and closed her open eye.

"Lucy's a friend of mine!" Natsu laughed. "She's a wizard too, so's Gray, Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned as Morgiana placed some sticks down where they were beginning to set up camp, Natsu immediately lighting them as Morgiana went to get more.

"A fairy tale, like a story?" Sahsa questioned sitting up suddenly interested in Natsu's story.

"What? No, of course not Fairy Tail's not a story it's a Wizards guild." Natsu told them, the two girls looked at one another before Leila burst out laughing holding her sides as she pointed at Natsu.

"You're telling me that there is a guild filled with Wizards!? Pfft you sure are pulling my leg huh, haha!" She laughed as she slapped her knee, Sahsa frowning at her friends outburst.

"It's true! Fairy Tail's the strongest Guild in all of Fiore! We won the Grand Magic Games and everything! Sure we were gone for seven years but we came back out on top!" Natsu shouted at her.

"Fiore?" Sahsa questioned. "I've never heard of that country before."

"It's where I'm from." Natsu told her. "I was brought here by a Dark Wizard." Natsu scowled.

"But you're Fanalis." Morgiana said placing down a large bundle of sticks as she sat next to Sahsa across the fire from Natsu watching as he stared into the flames.

"He said he took me from Cathargo before I found Igneel when I was little." Natsu told them as he poked at the flames with a stick pulling the scarf up over the lower half of his face with his other hand. "I don't remember anything like that though..." He mumbled. "Fairy Tail's my true home and my only parent I need is Igneel..." Smiling softly Sahsa stood making Leila and Morgiana look at her before she moved around to sit next to Natsu.

"May I ask who Igneel was?" She questioned.

"Igneel was my father, he was a Fire Dragon." Her eyes widened in amazement. "He raised me since before I can remember, he taught me Dragon Slayer magic."

"A dragon taught you how to slay Dragons?" Leila asked with a raised eyebrow showing her disbelief. "What kind of messed up mumbo jumbo is that?"

"How else would you learn to slay a Dragon?" Natsu questioned.

"He has a point Leila. If anyone knew how to slay a Dragon, it'd be the Dragon themselves right?" She questioned making the blonde think for a moment and open her mouth to say something before huffing and turning away. "So your father really was a Dragon?" Sahsa questioned.

"That's right! He gave me this scarf before he disappeared!" Natsu grinned at her holding the scarf close to him before going off into a story of when he was a child, Sahsa listening intently. Morgiana simply watched Natsu interact with Sahsa, Leila butting in from time to time. That day that she first saw him in the treasure room of the dungeon, she would never have suspected to see the serious fighter who had fought against her to be so... happy and carefree. The look in his eyes that day held so much anger, so much hate and she didn't know who it was directed at. Could that have possibly been the day that he had arrived in this land only to be attacked by herself?

Raising her knees up to her chest she rested her chin on a knee as she watched the Dragon Slayer through the flames as he talked with Sahsa who was laughing along with him. The Dragon Slayer turned and looked at her before grinning widely at her before going back to talking with Sahsa and Leila. Morgiana's jolted slightly as she felt a hand atop of her head and looked up to see Goltas crouching behind her with his hand atop her head. She smiled up at him as he took a seat next to her.

* * *

Five Months Later - Oasis city Delemmar

"You guys ready?" Leila questioned as she glanced at Natsu and Goltas who looked at one another, the large man simply shrugged as Natsu grinned up at him. "Good, this is awesome, we're pulling in so much money for this and it's totally legal! Why didn't I think of this idea four months ago!?" She cursed herself. "Right, you guys know the plan right?" Goltas nodded once more as he hefted the large wooden sword onto his shoulder as Natsu grinned once more. "Right, get on out there." Natsu nodded as Goltas walked up first, that's how they always did things, the large man would always go first. Leila stopped Natsu and grinned at him. "Fun huh?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure about it at first but we got into it a bit." Natsu told her making her laugh as they heard the cheers from behind the small ragged curtain.

"Just remember, you're playing the bad evil overlord who is being crushed by the republic, put on a good show, tonight's the big end, closing curtain and all that so end it with something the crowd hasn't seen before!" She told him excitedly, she herself enjoyed the show the two put on, Natsu using magic and Goltas using the fake sword. There was no script so the two improvised everything.

For the past week they had been building up to tonight, the first night was introducing the two characters to the crowd, the hero Goltas and the evil overload Natsu. Between that night and this night Sahsa and Leila had played minor roles in making the story and even Morgiana played a part as Goltas' daughter who the evil Dragneel had kidnapped at one stage.

"Right." Natsu nodded as Leila clapped him on the back and stepped to the side and watched as Natsu walked through the dirty curtains with a wide smile as he walked out onto the stage where Goltas was standing with his arms high in the air holding his sword up victoriously. Sahsa calling out that the quiet hero was ready to vanquish the evil overlord Dragneel, cheers were erupting as Natsu stepped onto the stage.

The stage itself was just a small uprising of dirt that the city used for small plays along with entertainment that happened to be passing through the town. Leila had gotten the idea to make Goltas and Natsu entertainers of the show after she saw Natsu entertaining some children that looked like they were from the slums by shooting fire works out from his mouth as Goltas lifted them high on his shoulders.

"Ohhh! The evil overlord Dragneel has appeared!" Sahsa called out. "How will the mighty Goltas defeat the Wizard of Legend! His battle is coming to a close, will Dragneel triumph over the warrior with his magic or will Goltas fight and slay the evil Overlord!" She called to the crowd dramatically getting cheers at her narrating.

"Mwahahaha!" Natsu laughed evilly, the blanket that was usually wrapped around his waist now securely fastened as a cape which he flicked out to the side. "Tonight is the night that will bring about the destruction of the world! All that stands in my way is you warrior!" He said pointing at Goltas, his hand igniting in fire bringing gasps from the crowd as he drew his own wooden sword from the sash in his belt that was currently replacing his Heat Blade. Goltas turned and rose his own sword up.

"For... my daughter..." He said referring to the part Morgiana had played earlier in the week.

"He spoke!"

"The evil curse the wizard put on him is weakening!"

"You can do it Goltas!"

"Slay the evil overlord!" Natsu grinned slightly as he enveloped his lower body in flames in a whirlwind like effect making him rise up in the air atop of the torrent of flames.

"I, the evil lord Dragneel will slay this warrior, then you mortals! You'll perish at the thought of defying me!" He looked out of the crowd watching the awe struck faces on the crowd. He turned to Goltas who readied himself as Natsu used the torrent of flames to push him forward straight at Goltas, the large man using his sword to block the strike Natsu had used with his own wooden sword, splinters flew from both blades, cheers for Goltas erupted from the crowd.

The fight continued long getting cheers as the two moved around the small stage battling one another, Natsu even going so far as to use his flames as jets as he flew over the crowd at one point. Finally Natsu collapsed to a knee bringing Gasps from the crowd as Goltas stood above Natsu sword in the air, Natsu glanced up and winked at the large man so that crowd couldn't see. Goltas moved to push the sword down, Natsu raising his own up both were shocked that Natsu's blade broke underneath the large man's strength. Goltas was able to stop it from hitting the Dragon Slayer who jumped back landing on the ground.

"His sword is gone! Goltas! Finish him!" More crowds came from the crowd.

"_And the big finish."_ Natsu grinned as he rose up on shaky legs.

"You won't defeat me!" Natsu roared before he jumped into the air surprising everyone at how high he had jumped before he casts his arms out wide. "With a flame on the right hand..." His right hand ignited in flames. "And a flame on the left hand..." His left hand followed his right as it ignited in flames.

"Goltas!" A child's voice called out to him. "Watch out!"

"He's casting a spell!" Another child called out to the large man. Goltas steadied himself as he wandered what Natsu was doing as he readied himself.

"When you combine the flames together!" He called out as he rose both his hands above his head and clapped them together making everyone's eyes widened as massive ball of fire rose high above Natsu's head. There were screams from the crowd as Natsu grinned down at Goltas and winked at him.

"Save us Goltas!" The children of the crowd called out to him, Goltas pulled his sword up and reared back before throwing it like a spear, Natsu grinning as he saw the sword flying towards him.

"Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!" Before Natsu could finish the full attack that he had performed numerous times in the past, the Blade struck his stomach, Natsu having released the flames above his head and grabbed the wooden blade in his hands before it actually hit and cried out in at as he fell back to the stage floor hitting the ground with an audible thud, it wasn't excatly gentle but Natsu was tough enough to handle it. He made an effort of reaching out to Goltas before his entire body dropped and cheers ran out at Goltas the hero who saved them from the evil overlord Dragneel.

"It's over! Goltas has saved us all!" Sahsa called out getting even more cheers for the large man who rose his hand up in victory. Natsu watching the large man through an open eye, he glanced to the side to see Leila smile at him from where she was sticking her head out from the curtain, he grinned at her and closed his eye once more enjoying the cheers that soon faded off into the night as the crowd dispersed. Soon enough Natsu sat up only to be tackled by Leila who laughed Natsu grinning as he supported himself on his arms as Goltas and Sahsa stood looking at them.

"That was so cool!" Leila cheered hugging Natsu. "I've seen you use your fire before but never to that magnitude! That was so cool!" She told him making Natsu chuckle sheepishly.

"You both did really well." Sahsa said with a sly grin. "Who knew Leila was a fan of Natsu's acting." The blonde face heated up before pushing Natsu away from her making the pink haired Dragon Slayer to go tumbling across the small stage the blonde face a rosy red as steam flowed from her ears making Sahsa chuckle.

"You did well Goltas." Morgiana said looking up at the large man who placed a hand on her head making her smile. "The children really believed in you." She had been sitting in the crowd watching the big show and was awed at how real the fighting looked, some of the children recognised her from the earlier shows and sat with her as they watched Natsu and Goltas.

"We made tons of money tonight." Leila said with a grin. "Even more then we made selling stuff as merchants. Maybe we should quit being merchants and go on the road as full-time entertainers!" She laughed before Sahsa pulled at her cheek making her whine and struggled out of the dark skinned girls grip who had puffed up her cheeks. "Ow, ow, ow! Sahsa let go."

"We're getting closer to Balbaad." That instantly stopped the blonde girls struggling as she hung her head slightly Sahsa letting go of her cheek. "Morgiana, Goltas and Natsu will leave the caravan."

"I know..." Leila said softly.

"You know you guys are welcome to stay on with us!" Sahsa suddenly said making the three look to her and the blonde. "I mean, Balbaad isn't your true destination..." She added. "We could continue to travel together." She continued.

"Balbadd has ships to the Dark Continent." Morgiana told them looking slightly downcast. "That's where we're going." Sahsa smiled softly.

"Yeah... I don't think Father will want to travel to the Dark Continent and the three of you have all been pretty dead set on travelling there since the start." She said before smiling. "But it's ok, we still have some time together." She assured them, Natsu's grin was what made everyone smile, well they assumed Goltas was smiling along with them.

"Well let's back up and get some sleep, we've moving onto the next town tomorrow." Leila said stretching her arms high above her head. "It's been a good week."

"Yeah." Sahsa nodded in agreement as her along with her blonde friend, Morgiana and Goltas all began to pack up the stage. Leila looked up to see Natsu standing in the centre of the stage fastening the blanket once more around his waist as he looked up into the sky a slight down trodden look on his face. "I've seen him staring at the sky a lot lately..." Sahsa told the blonde.

"I think he misses his home." Morgiana told them softly.

"He'll talk... when he's ready." Goltas said as he began to pack up their cart. Leila and Sahsa nodded as Morgiana continued to watch Natsu before walking forward and up to Natsu's side making him glance at her and grin.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He questioned to which she nodded too.

"Yes, you played your part well." She told him.

"Gehehe." Natsu chuckled it was kinda like the time he played the evil role back in Edolas when he was sending Mystogan off, knowing the man from Edolas wouldn't be returning to the guild with them.

"Do you miss your home?" She questioned making Natsu's eyes widen slightly as his grin turned into a slight frown as he turned back to the sky before he nodded.

"Yeah." Natsu told her. "Truthfully... I don't know if I'll ever find a way home, that's why I've got to find one of the Magi." He told her. "I was told one of them might be able to help me." She placed her hands behind her back as she stared up at the stars with him.

"What if you can't go home?" She questioned softly making Natsu clench his fists by his side.

"Until I know... I can't make plans for what might happen afterwards." He told her. "If I do, it's like I've already given up on going home." He told her to which she leaned forward and smiled lightly at him.

"Just let us know, when you do decide. Ok?" She questioned making him grin and nod at her.

"Until then, we're heading to Cathargo." Morgiana nodded as she turned and began to walk back to the others. "Hey, Morgiana." The red head stopped and looked over to Natsu to see him looking at her. "You should teach me that fighting style you use, it's the Fanalis style right?" He questioned making her eyes widened slightly as she rose her hands up to look at them. "I simply taught myself how to fight since I was a kid, I've never learned a particular style." Natsu explained.

"Very well, I shall help you." Morgiana said as she looked over her shoulder to see Leila and Sasha with Goltas loading what was left of the supplies in their cart. "We'll start right now."

"Right now!?" Natsu questioned before his eyes widened as Morgiana attacked in a second. "Gah!"

"Goltas told me you learn better from doing rather then seeing." Morgiana said making Natsu chuckle before a ducked a swift kick to his head, he could feel the wind from the force of the kick making his eyes widen before he grinned as he stood up straight and slid into the same stance as Morgiana. "Fanalis are strong by nature so this style is more about speed."

"Right."

* * *

Later

"Ow, ow, ow." Natsu mumbled as he sat on the edge of the large merchant building looking out over the desert from it's rooftop, after his training with Morgiana he was hurting slightly. "She packs more of a punch then Erza." He mumbled as he ran his hand over his bruised spots where Morgiana's hits and kicks had landed. "Ah... I guess I did ask for it." He said looking up into the night sky once more. He could hear the footsteps approaching before the person sat down beside him.

"You should be sleeping." Leila told him making him glance to the side to see her resting her head sideways on her knees staring at him. "It's late."

"Shouldn't you be asleep too?" Natsu questioned.

"I was but I woke up to get a drink of water when I saw your bed empty." She told him softly as the desert wind blew a cold breeze across them both. Leila rose her head and turned into the wind making her hair flow back, Natsu's senses filling with her scent. "We'll be in Balbaad by next week, that's what I was told anyway..." She said remembering what Sahsa's father had informed the caravan of earlier that night. "I don't want to go to Balbadd." She said hugging her knees closer to herself.

"Huh, why not?" Natsu questioned as she quickly turned to face him, a mad expression on her face making his eyes widen slightly.

"Because you idiot." She told him. "The closer we get to Balbadd the closer we get to losing you guys..." She said softly. "It's been fun these past couple of months... right?" She questioned looking down.

"Of course it has been." Natsu told her. "But you guys aren't stopping in Balbaad... you're going on with the caravan." He explained.

"Yeah... and you should too." She told him making Natsu's eyes widen slightly as he stared at her. "Don't leave the caravan Natsu, come with us. We'll have fun just like in the last couple of months. Morgiana and Goltas can come too, it wouldn't be the same without you guys... without you." She told him as he stared back at her making her blush and turn away from him. "Idiot..." She mumbled.

"You know it's not nice to call others name." He told her.

"Yeah well I'm not a nice person." She huffed.

"Sure you are!" He laughed gripping her by the shoulder and pulling her close making her let out a slight squeak. "We're friends and I've seen that you're a nice person, you put on the show because you wanted to bright up the little kids days." He told her. "Just like me and Goltas did when we first played with them." He grinned at her making her eyes widen as he stared up at him. "So see, you're a nice person."

"Whatever pinky." She blushed however leaned into Natsu, his warmth was indescribable to her. "Will... will you really go?" She questioned, Natsu simply nodded once making tears form in her eyes, over the five months that they had been travelling together she had grown close to all of them however had started to develop strong emotions to Natsu, she knew she shouldn't since he wouldn't be remaining with the Caravan for long but she couldn't help it. Seeing that grin of his everyday... seeing how nice the Dragon Slayer was, how much he cared for the people he called friends and how powerful hewas with his magic. How could she not develop feelings for someone like that?

Natsu stared down at her as he caught sight of her looking up at him a blush on her cheeks as she continued to look up at him, thinking he was doing something wrong he let go of her shoulder but that was all the initiative Leila needed before she leaned up and pressed her lips against Natsu's making his eyes widen in shock at the sudden kiss the blonde had given him.

Before he knew it she was up on her feet running for the door, Natsu got to his feet and went to race after her however she before she disappeared in the doorway he caught sight of tears in the moonlight making him frown as he stood there. Simply standing there as he was looking at the entrance Leila had just disappeared in he rose a hand and touched his lips before grabbing the blanket that was wrapped around his waist and pulled it off and laid it out atop the rooftop before laying down on it looking up at the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Sahsa looked around the cart as the caravan travelled along, Morgiana and Natsu were sitting in the back, Morgiana trying to explain the details of her fighting style and Natsu trying to understand what she was talking about. Goltas had opted to change carts to sit with her father for the time being and to be honest Sahsa didn't blame him the current situation was... tense? Could that be a way to describe the current situation?

Looking to the blonde sitting next to her to see a dark depressing aura surrounding her yet the air in the cart was heavy with tension, all from Leila. Placing a hand on the girls shoulder she jumped slightly and looked to Sahsa.

"You ok? Did you get enough sleep last night you have bags under your eyes." Sahsa questioned worrying about her friends current state, she'd never seen Leila like this before, sure when they first met Aladdin and her time as a thief was brought to light she was clearly upset but this was somehow different to that.

"I'm fine." She told her. "Just... don't worry about it." She continued letting out a small sigh remembering the events of the previous night with Natsu atop of the roof, she couldn't believe it herself what she had pushed herself to do, basically begging Natsu to stay with her before kissing him and running off without another word. How could things not be awkward right now?

"Is it about the others leaving when we get to Balbadd?" Sahsa questioned, noticing the blondes shoulder's tense slightly at the mention of the others leaving, Sahsa knew that everyone had become good friends with their present company and it was going to be hard for them to say goodbye. Sahsa placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder once more. "Hey, it'll be ok you know. It's possible we could see them again, it's not like we're saying goodbye for good you know." Leila simply pulled her knees up to her chest. "Get some sleep Leila, you haven't gotten much."

"I'll be fine." Leila told her, her eyes already beginning to feel heavy. "Ok... maybe I should rest up before we get to the next city."

"Exactly." Sahsa smiled at her reassuringly. "Now, lay your blanket out on the cart and have a sleep, I can't have our best merchant sleeping on the job now can I?" She questioned making Leila smile and nod her head as she rose up and went about setting a small bed up behind Sahsa, she laid down and rested her head on a small bundle of cloth before shooting a quick glance at Natsu only for her eyes to widen slightly as she saw him staring at her with a thoughtful expression on his face, her face went bright red before she turned and buried her head into the makeshift pillow. Natsu turned back to Morgiana who had watched the small interaction between the two only to look back at Natsu and continue to talk about the fighting style of the Fanalis.

It was a few hours later that Sahsa and the others leading the Caravan pulled their carts to a stop jolting the blonde who had been sleeping awake. Natsu jumped off the cart and rolled his shoulders before stretching his legs, Morgiana following in his movements. Goltas returned to them and helped Natsu begin to unload the bags that they had said they'd try and sell in the current city. From the current distance they were from the city even they could tell that something wasn't exactly right. Usually it was popular but now as they stared at it they saw barely anybody within the streets.

"We're still going to sell." Sahsa assured them with a smile. "We've got the best merchants with us." She said patting Leila on the back.

"Even so..." Morgiana started as she looked over the barren city. "Your father said we should just continue on, shouldn't we follow his advice?" She questioned.

"Just a day." Sahsa told her. "If we don't sell anything we can move on and be done with here." Morgiana simply nodded as Goltas placed a large bag over his shoulder, Natsu following in stride before the two males of the small group began to walk towards the city, the larger Caravan setting up camp.

"Hey wait up!" Sahsa laughed running after the two, Leila and Morgiana following.

"Are you ok?" Morgiana questioned making the blonde jump slightly at the red head's unusual question. Leilia glanced at the red head from the corner of her eye and sighed gently.

"I... I kinda... sought of... did something..." She told the Fanalis who tilted her head slightly.

"Something bad?" Morgiana questioned.

"Not necessarily... no, not bad... just different? I guess you could say that." She said. "I um... kissed Natsu." Morgiana's eyes widened slightly as she turned to the blonde and stared at her as they continued walking. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Leila questioned. "Stop it! I'm sorry ok!"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you kiss him?" Leila blushed and turned away from the red headed girl.

"Well... I uh... it's not important." She said as she hurried forward making Morgiana follow where the girl was walking, noticing she made it appoint not to go near Natsu as she went to Sahsa's side. Tilting her head she saw Leila turn back to her before looking forward once more, straight to Natsu.

"Oh hey Morgi-!" A punch straight to the face sent Natsu hurtling across the desert sand making everyone look at the red head lowering her fist. "OW!" Natsu cried from where he was now sitting in the sand. "What was that for!" He shouted at her. "I didn't think we were training!"

"We weren't." Morgiana told him. "That's for assaulting Leila."

"What!?"

"Morgiana!" Leila cried. "Natsu didn't do anything wrong!" She told the red head rushing over to her and girpping her by the shoudlers. "Natsu didn't do anything wrong!" She repeated shaking the girl roughly.

"What's going on?" Sahsa questioned. "Leila has been acting funny all day and now this? Leila, what happened?"

"Last night... I kissed Natsu." She told the dark skinned girl as she hung her head making Sahsa go wide eyed as she stared at the blonde.

"Well... uh... ok then." Sahsa told her as she turned to Natsu who was dusting sand out of his hair. "Care to speak on the subject Natsu?" She questioned making the Dragon Slayer look up at her before he tilted his head and rose his hand to his chin in thought.

"It wasn't bad." Leila's face went bright red as she stared at the Dragon Slayer. "Although I don't have a lot of experience in kissing..." He added.

"Don't worry, neither does Leila!" Sahsa laughed.

"How would you know!" Leila shouted at her friend who continued to laugh.

"Because, you wouldn't be acting like this if you did. It's so cute to see you all embarrassed like this." She giggled into her hand.

"Sahsa!" Leila whined.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of assumed." Morgiana apologised to the Dragon Slayer by going down to the ground and bowing to him. "Please forgive me."

"It's alright, just don't hit me for no reason any more." Natsu mumbled.

"I promise." Morgiana told him as he rose to her feet, the other Fanalis following in suit.

"Alright! Let's go." Natsu grinned.

"Huh!?" Both Sahsa and Leila shouted at him.

"What?"

"We've got to settle this kiss thing first!" Sahsa told him.

"Why? She kissed me, what's their to settle?" He questioned her.

"Well how do you feel about Leila?" Leila continued to yell at the dark skinned girl, however was ignored as Sahsa smiled at Natsu who was once again rubbing his chin. Goltas simply looked between them before picking up where he left off and began to head towards the city. "Ok Natsu, if you can't figure that out how about this. Would you like to kiss Leila again?"

"What! Sahsa! Stop it! I'm sorry Natsu, let's just forget about it!" The blonde cried. "Why is this happening!?"

"Sure."

"Wah?" Leila said turning back to Natsu slightly slack jawed. "You... you... you want to kiss me?" She questioned her face completely red only getting a shrug from the Dragon Slayer.

"But don't people who are you know, together together, usually do that kind of thing?" Natsu questioned.

"That's right." Sahsa winked at him. "I don't doubt that Leila want's to be like that with you." Natsu turned to Leila who shyed away from his questioning gaze. "I've seen the way she looks at you Natsu."

"Sahsa!" Leila cried before sighing and placing her hand upon her friends shoulder. "Go on ahead..." She said after calming down somewhat. "I just want to speak with Natsu, if you don't mind." Sahsa turned to her friend before nodding and leading Morgiana away after Goltas as Natsu stood awkwardly covered in sand still as Leila stood across from him holding his arm. Looking over to see Sahsa and Morgiana a fair distance away, however Morgiana looking back at them. Leila scratched the back of her head awkwardly as she looked up at Natsu who was looking at her. "Sorry Natsu..." She said softly.

"For what?"

"This mess I've dragged you into." She told him with a sigh as she approached the Dragon Slayer. "I'm just going to come out and say it Natsu, it'll only get more confusing if I tip toe it around you. I know how thick headed you are." She smiled at him as he lightly glared back at her. "It's the reason I've been so upset when ever Balbaad has been risen up in conversation... it's your final stop with us. I don't want you to go because... because I like you Natsu. I pleaded with you last night for you not to go because I know how hard it is going to be to say goodbye to you, knowing how I feel." She told him lowering her gaze as she gripped her right arm with her left.

"I just don't want out time to be over yet, you have to go I know that, you need to find a Magi and find a way home but... I'm just being selfish!" She cried. "I'm being a brat because I don't want you to leave!" Natsu simply stood there as she reached out and gripped his arm. "I don't want you to go! I know it's selfish! But please! Don't leave!" She cried as she stared up at him tears running down her cheeks. "Stay with me!" She pleaded before her eyes widened as he rose his other hand up and placed it on her head, his fingers ruffling up her blonde hair as she stared up at him.

"Then come with me." He told her with a warm smile making her eyes widen.

"Wha?" She managed to get out.

"I mean that's if you want to right? I can't stay since I'm searching for a Magi but there's no reason for you not to come with me and the others right?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side as he crossed his arms. Leila staring up at him with a shocked expression on her face, leaving the caravan that had saved her life hadn't even crossed her mind. "Well... have a think about it." Natsu told her as he turned and began to walk away leaving Leila behind before she began to walk after him lost deep within her own thoughts.

When the small group of merchants finally reached the city it was almost a barren wasteland, the Bazaar was practically empty as they walked through only a few beggars littered the streets that should have been full of busy merchants.

"What Happened here?" Sahsa questioned as they stopped and looked around the surrounding area. Leila saw a man with abgs on his shoulders heading for the entrance to the city and stepped forward.

"Excuse me, what happened here?" The blonde questioned making the man stop and turn to them.

"A band of rogue thieves have invaded our city because of the internal strife in Balbaad." He told them. "I suggest you and your friends get out of the city as quickly as you too." He informed them before continuing on, exiting the city making Natsu fold his hands behind his head as he gained a thoughtful look before speaking with Goltas quietly.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Sahsa said softly. "Leila... maybe we should turn back..."

"There's no reason to fear a few rogue thieves." Leila assured her with a smile. "We have Gotlas, Morgiana and Natsu, they'll scare any... thieves... where's Natsu?" She questioned looking around noticing the Dragon Slayer wasn't anywhere to be seen. Goltas grunted as he rose his hand up and gestured down the street to see the pink haired fire wizard talking with the man that Leila had spoken too. The small group watched as Natsu laughed clapped the man on the back and headed back towards them.

"What was that about?" Sahsa questioned the Dragon Slayer.

"Oh, just some information." Natsu told her.

"Alright! Let's do business as usual!" Leila cheered as she went to turn around only to back into somebody. "Damn it." She mumbled as she turned around scratching the back fo her head. "That hurt. Watch we're you're going!" She snapped at the man only for realisation to hit her at what the man was and took a step back. She heard the clang of chains around the man's hand as the sound of Morgiana's gasp as she saw what the man was leading behind him.

"My, what a vulgar little girl you are." The man said. Morgiana stared wide eyed as the man began to walk away, the salves chained around the neck, hands and feet were all led along after him. She went to step forward before a large hand moved to stop her, she looked up with wide eyes at Goltas who was looking down at her who simply shook his head once before pointing to Natsu, she glanced over at the Dragon Slayer, that's when she could feel the heat emitting around him and she could see the air emitting slight heat waves as he glared heatedly at the slaver.

She went to reach a hand out to the Dragon slayer before Natsu walked forward dropping the bag he was carrying, pulling his cleaver from his waste and sliced the chain inches from the man's hand making him cry out from the heat of the blade that sliced through the chain like butter.

"Natsu!" Both Leila and Sahsa shouted out, knowing the risk of freeing slaves. Slavery was immoral and wrong but it wasn't against the law, freeing slaves however... that was a crime just as much as stealing was.

"You bastard!" The man shouted as he went to back hand Natsu, his hand snapping Natsu's face to the side however the Dragon Slayer kept his hate filled gaze on the man the pain of the man's hand across his face barely registering to the pink haired wizard. "Now look what you've done!" He shouted as he saw the slaves he had bought running away from them. Natsu threw his heat blade to Goltas' feet before offering his hands up making the group's eyes widened in surprise and causing the man to look at the Dragon Slayer in shock.

"I'm worth more then them." He told the slaver.

"Natsu don't!" Leila cried out only for Natsu to turn back to her and smile before he turned up to Goltas and nodded who was simply watching, his hand on his sword ready to cut the man down before he saw Natsu's nod making him pause before nodding back. Leila went to rush forward as the slaver brought the iron chains around Natsu's wrist tightening them causing Natsu to look back, Leila was stopped by Goltas.

The blonde struggled in the large man's grip as Morgiana looked up at the man with wide eyes. He simply stared down at her hoping she wouldn't do anything. She simply lowered her gaze as Leila cried out to Natsu while Sahsa had tears running down her cheeks unable to do anything as Natsu was dragged off in chains.

Leila collapsed to her knees sobbing as Natsu disappeared from sight. Sahsa crouched down beside her and hugged the sobbing girl as Morgiana stared off into the distance where Natsu had been lead, his scent still in the air. Goltas crouched down and brought a blanket from a bag before wrapping the heat blade in it so he wouldn't burn himself. He glanced up at Morgiana who looked down at him.

"What's he doing?" She questioned.

"Freeing... slaves." He told her making the red head's eyes widen as Leila and Sahsa looked back at him with wide eyes. "The Thieves... and that man... probably are together..." He said as he rose back up placing the bundled magic sword in his pack. "Natsu gained information earlier... from passing man about the thieves." He said, the girls remembering when Natsu had spoken with the man earlier. "He no doubt wishes... to help this city."

"Why?" Leila questioned looking up at the large man, tear stains on her cheeks.

"That's who Natsu is." Morgiana told him. "He said that he and his guild, Fairy Tail. Help all kinds of people out of any situation they can. He's helping this city, not out of obligation but because he simply wants too."

"He can't do it on his own." Sahsa told them. "I'll speak with father, he might be able to get a militia organised. We can help." Sahsa said. "We'll have to leave selling our merchandise for now." Leila nodded her head. Morgiana looked into the direction the slaver had dragged Natsu down before looking up at Goltas. He simply nodded and offered his hand to which Morgiana placed the bag of fruit she was caring.

"Morgiana?" Leila questioned.

"I'll help Natsu now by following his scent." She told them. "I'll be awaiting your assistance." The ground cracked under her feet before she speed off in the direction of Natsu. Goltas turned back to Leila and Natsu and simply nodded getting both girls to nod in agreement and went back to where Sahsa's father would be so they could organise reinforcements for the two. Honestly they had never thought about attacking a thieves den before.

* * *

**Alright I've decided it'll be a small harem for Natsu including Morgiana, Leila, Yamuraiha, Myron and possibly ****Kougyoku****. **

**Also should Natsu capture a dungeon? If so what Metal Vessel, Djinn would you like to see him wield? It'll be either a Fire or Lightning one. Goltas and Leila will be members of his household should he clear a dungeon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu growled lightly as his face skidded across the cold stone of the cell, he turned and went to charge the guard who had thrown him inside only to collide with the cold iron bars making the guard laugh as the Dragon Slayer glared at him from behind the bars.

"You can stay in their until the auction!" The guard laughed before walking away making Natsu sigh and hang his head slightly, at least this time they didn't strip him of his clothes like the Tartarus Guild had done to him and Lisanna when they had been captured and thrown into a cell.

"M-Mister?" A timid voice questioned made Natsu turn around with wide eyes to see a young girl sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest looking at him. "Are you Ok?" Natsu's eyes were wide as he stared at the young girl probably just a little older the Asuka from when he had last saw the young child of Bisca and Alzack. Chains wrapped around her small ankles and she was in rags as she looked up at him. "A-Are you ok Mister?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Natsu told her as he walked over to her, the chains around his ankles making slight clanking sounds with his movements. "Are you ok?" He questioned crouching down in front of her. She nodded however Natsu could tell she was holding a lot of her emotions back, most of all she was holding back tears. "Do you like magic?" He questioned with his always cheesy grin.

"M-Magic!?" She questioned with wide eyes, the same sparkle in her eye that any kid would get when they were talking about magic.

"Yeah, do you like it?" He questioned, the grin never leaving his face.

"I've never seen it before. Mummy and Daddy said it was always rare to see magic." Natsu simply grinned at her.

"Well today's your lucky day then." He said with a smile as he sat down in front of her, crossing his legs to the best of his capability with the chains wrapped around his ankles. "See I'm a Wizard."

"A Wizard? Really!?" She questioned with wide eyes, excitement clear in her voice as Natsu nodded.

"That's right." He smiled as he rose his hand up, the small girl watching in amazement as a fingertip lit up in flames. "I can't do much other then fire magic but magic's magic right?" The girl clapped happily as Natsu showed her some more of his magic that he had used to entertain Asuka in the months that they had been back before and after the Magic Games.

"I'm Nadja." She smiled happily at him as he dispersed all the flames that he had ignited around the cell.

"I'm Natsu." He told her with a grin.

"Can... can I ask you a question?" She asked and Natsu simply nodded. "If you're a Wizard, and you have all this magic how did that scary man capture you?" She questioned. Natsu simply looked around in an exaggerated manner making the child giggle lightly before he leaned in.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked and she nodded her head furiously. "I'm here to break all the slaves out of here and return everything that the thieves stole from the bazaar not far from here." He explained making her eyes widen. He reached down and gripped the chains that joined her legs together before she watched them melt away, Natsu was careful not to let the hot metal touch the girls delicate skin as he quickly pulled them away before working on his own. "I just needed to cheer you up first before I made my move is all." He grinned at her.

"You're going to save Mummy and Daddy too, right?" She questioned.

"Everybody." Natsu told her with a smile as he melted his own chains from around his ankles. From what he could tell by the smell in the air and the distance they had travelled during the day it was just past nightfall. Looking over his shoulder at the door he placed his hands on his scarf before unwrapping it from around his neck and turning back to Nadja with a smile. "Can you hold onto this for me?" He questioned. "It's very important to me."

"It is?" She questioned.

"My father gave it to me, it's something that's very precious." He smiled. "I want you to keep it safe while I deal with everyone out there, just close your eyes and try and sleep. I promise I'll come back for you, with your parents." He told her. "Then, this will all seem like a bad dream."

"Really?" Natsu nodded his head as she took the offered scarf only for Natsu to smile as he wrapped it around her neck, she giggled lightly at how big it was on her much smaller frame. "You'll come back right? You promise?"

"I promise." He said raising his hand up poking his pinky out to her, her eyes widened in glee as she rose her hand up and latched her own tiny pink around his much larger finger. "A Fairy Tail Wizard never breaks a promise." He told her as he tucked her in underneath the raggedy blanket that the slavers had given them, the scarf he had leant her would give her more warmth then the blanket ever could. She smiled up at him as he grinned at her before she closed her eyes and he stood up cracking his neck before burning the door to smithereens and stepping out into the corridor. Sniffing at the air remembering the slavers scent he began to head for him. The thieves could wait.

* * *

Morgiana approached the edge of the cliff and crouched as she looked down into the encampment which was filled with thieves drinking away their spoils, sniffing at the air she could smell Natsu's scent mixed in with so many others but it was his regardless, having spent the last six months by Natsu's side she didn't think she'd ever forget the Dragon Slayers strong scent, meaning this was exactly where she was suppose to be.

To her it seemed like either the slavers were giving the thieves a place to stay or the other way around but by the way the thieves were accommodating themselves she figured it was the slavers offering their hospitality. Looking around the inbuilt structure in the stone she saw candle lights in the makeshift windows and figured the slavers would be within, and the cells for the slaves would be within as well.

The laughing of the men below brought the Fanalis girls attention back to the thieves before she rose to her full height and launched herself up into the air with incredible speed and agility as she came back down landing on the ground crouching down on one knee before rising to her full height flicking a few strands of hair out of her way which had become slightly tussled in her descent. Her sudden appearance had seemed to go unnoticed by the thieves around her. Looking around to see that nobody was even acknowledging her she puffed up a cheek in annoyance.

"Excuse me, thieves." She said making three men who were sitting around a camp-fire look over at her causing more and more to look at the red headed teen. "I have something to ask all of you." Whispers began to murmur about in the gathering crowd as Morgiana looked around at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Beat it little girl and get back to your duties." A thief called out chucking an empty bottle that smashed just to the side of her.

"I'm looking for someone." Morgiana said ignoring the drunken thief's shouts. "He was brought here today by a slaver."

"Then he's as good as broken!" Another thief laughed. "How about you come sit in my lap! That's your job right, to entertain us!" Roars of laughter echoed around her, her hand clenching at her side as she held her anger.

"If you give me his location and leave this area I promise that no harm will come to any of you. If you do not give me the location but wish to leave that is fine as well. Otherwise I will evacuate you from the area, with force."

"What did you say there Missy?" A thief questioned standing up and glaring at her. "What's a brat like you going to do, there's only one good thing a girl like you is good for!" He shouted at her.

"Please leave this area. No one is able to use the road near hear because of your presence here."

"Those a big words coming from such a small girl." A large fat man said as he rubbed his chin walking out of the crowd, Morgiana having to look up at him as he towered high over her. "Why don't you try 'forcing' me to leave, as you say." He grinned as he leaned down and grinned widely only for him to cough up blood as Morgiana's fist planted itself in his stomach. Morgiana pulled her fist back to her side as the large man gasped before falling down to the side of the red headed teen who simply stepped to the side as the large man hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. Everyone stared wide eyed at the realisation of what happened as Morgiana turned back and looked at them.

"You little pun-!" A man went to shout before an explosion rocked the entire mountain side as flames erupted from the side of the stone built structure. Morgiana looked up feeling the immense heat even from so far away. Natsu's flames were so familiar to her now, she doubted she'd ever forget them.

"We're under attack! Get her!" A random thief called out as everyone drew their weapons and charged at the Fanalis who simply readied herself as they attacked. One by one the thieves fell, Morgiana's brutal punches and kicks were too much for the simply cowardly thieves, bones breaking under the force of her hits. Her superior strength and agility made her a brutal fighting machine, their blades didn't even come anywhere near to touching her as she manoeuvred around the men taking each and everyone she passed down with a powerful punch or kick.

Even the largest amongst them didn't hold a candle to her feral fighting style, the instinct of the Fanalis coming out in her battle frenzy state only made her more vicious as a grin formed on her face as a splatter of blood covered her cheek. Soon enough, fully grown men were running from the sight of her until she was simply surrounded by unconscious and broken bodies.

Morgiana stood within the carnage she had created, breathing heavily as she came down from her battle frenzy high, hands clenched at her sides ready to lash out at anything or anyone that may pose a threat to her. The Fanalis darted her eyes to each body that lay around her to make sure they were out before she heard a shout and looked up only to see a light burning from within the stone fortress.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The small burning flame she had see turned into a massive torrent of flames that went sailing out of the stone structure and into the night sky. More crys from the thieves reached her ears as they feared what was within the walls just as much as they feared awaited them out. She could see the shadows of men trying to climb the walls of the surrounding fortress to escape.

Readying herself she dashed forward jumping high up onto one of the rocky ledges before leaping up into the stone fortress, the first thing she noticed was the incredible heat emitting from the stone beneath her feet. Running down the corridor she passed fleeing guards that paid her no mind as she rounded a corner she had to drop to the ground as a massive torrent of flames roared over her lightly singing her clothing.

"Where are you?!" Natsu's shout reached her ears making her look up to see Natsu in a complete frenzy as he sent Flames in every which direction. She had to take cover in the hallway as a massive force of heat pushed down on her as another torrent of flames was sent in her direction.

"Natsu!" She called out making the Dragon Slayer stop and look down the corridor, she poked her head out to see the Dragon Slayer looking at her with wide eyes.

"Morgiana? What are you doing here?" He questioned as she began to approach him.

"I came to help." She told him making him cock his head to the side slightly with a questioning look.

"Why? I don't need any." He grinned at her. "I've just got to find this slaver guy and beat the hell out of him then release the flames. He's close." Morgiana simply smiled at him.

"We're friends. Friends help one another." Natsu laughed as he nodded.

"Let's go then." Morgiana nodded and the two began to run down the corridor following Natsu's nose. The scent of the man lead them straight to the slaver that had taken Natsu, he was standing in front of a cell door furiously trying to find the right key to open the door. He stopped and looked up to see Natsu and Morgiana both glaring at him. His breathing got raspy as the two began their approach before he stumbled backwards and began to scurry away from them.

"Ok! Ok! I made a mistake as a slave hunter when I captured you! I was just angry you know! You made me lose my daily profit so when you offered yourself up I jus-!" Natsu punched the slaver square in the face causing his head slam back into the stone floor making the man pass out. Morgiana looked at Natsu who shrugged.

"He wouldn't shut up." He told her making the red head shrug as she picked up the keys and began to search through them for the correct key before Natsu burnt the wooden door to ashes. Morgiana looked at him and puffed up her cheeks.

"I was about to find it." Morgiana pouted.

"This was still easier." He told her with a smile as they walked into the stairway that started from the door and lead down into a dark room. Natsu ignited his hand giving them light as they walked down into the dark room. There were dozens of people huddling together in the darkness and shied away from the flames making the Dragon Slayer growl lightly.

"Please, you're all free now to return to your homes." Morgiana called out as she began to pass the keys out to people who were shocked that the two teens were helping them, some had heard the commotion from upstairs but they hadn't thought that anyone would be saved.

"Miss...?" Morgiana's eyes widened slightly at the voice. "Are you the girl from back then?" The voice questioned making Morgiana look around only to spot the young boy who had once severed her chains sitting among the other captives. "You are!" Aladdin cheered as he clapped his hands together, the chains clanking together.

"You... you are..." Morgiana started as Aladdin smiled up at her.

"Aladdin, you know this girl?" A man next to him asked.

"Yeah, she's the strong lady I was telling you about in my story." Aladdin told the merchant he had been captured with.

"Why is someone as powerful as you being held captive?" Morgiana questioned crouching down before Aladdin and offering him a key. He smiled as he took the offered key and undid the shackles around his wrist.

"A huge rock fell on our caravan." Aladdin started as he handed the key to the merchant next to him who quickly undid his own shackles. "I lost consciousness and when I opened my eyes again, here I was. In chains, like everyone else." He smiled at her before he looked to Natsu and his eyes widened. "Hey! Mister! Remember me!? You gave me my flute back!" He called out waving to the dragon Slayer who looked over at him making Natsu grin as he rushed over and crouched before him.

"Hey! Long time no see!" He grinned as he patted Aladdin on his head making the boy practically bounce up and down oon the ground from the force of Natsu's patting, however the young boy was grinning all the while up at the Dragon Slayer. "I didn't catch your name last time."

"My name's Aladdin!"

"I'm Natsu." Natsu greeted.

"Ah! The boss is out cold!" A voice reached both Fanalis, Morgiana and Natsu both looked up their hearing more sensitive then the others.

"Get down there and make sure not one of theme scapes! The boss will be pissed if we don't do something!" Another shout, this time it closer as the slavers began to move down the stairs.

"This is bad." One of the former captives shouted out, fear evident in his voice.

"Aladdin! This is yours yeah!?" Aladdin looked up to see one of the merchants he had been travelling with hold up his flute and he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah!"

"We'll deal with the current problem." Morgiana told him remembering how the flute held a Djinn within, he couldn't exactly use it within here since he'd bring the entire structure down. "We'll make a way for you outside."

"Right!" Aladdin smiled.

"Let's go Natsu." Morgiana said making the Dragon Slayer nod as they rushed up the stairs, the commotion of their fighting could be heard from the former captives as Aladdin stood up and began to walk to the stairs with a smile.

"It's nice to see that they're getting along." He smiled before heading up the stairs following the trails of unconscious bodies all the way to see Natsu and Morgiana surrounding by over a hundred slavers with a few thieves mixed in down in the encampment. "Come on Ugo! Let's help!" He cheered as he blue on the end of the flute, the large body of the Djinn appeared as Aladdin stood on it's back. Natsu and Morgiana looked up with wide grins as the people around them shouted in fear as the large Djinn descended upon them.

"Help!"

"A giant!"

"Save us!"

The shouts of fear came from all of the structure as Ugo went about making chaos in the fortress of the slavers, explosions rocked the entire structure as Natsu grinned and he clapped Morgiana on the back making her stumble forward slightly before Natsu rushed past her and caused even more chaos and destruction then the Djinn was. Morgiana smiled before rushing into the fray causing chaos and destruction alongside the Djinn and the Dragon Slayer. Soon enough the three, along with Aladdin had run every single slaver and thief from the once mighty fortress. Natsu stood atop of a rock and laughed as he held a fist out to Ugo who responded in kind and fist bumped the Dragon Slayer with his massive blue fist.

"So, where's your head?" Natsu questioned, the Djinn pointing to the flute. "To big to get out?" Natsu asked only getting the Djinn to shrug. The Dragon Slayer and the Djinn watched as the former captured populace made their way out into the clearing, some weary of the Djinn however Aladdin was sure to make them know that he was harmless to them. Morgiana stood with a smile as she looked over the happy faces of the people they had saved from becoming slaves.

"Nadja!" A woman's voice called out making Natsu's eyes widen as he jumped down from the rock he was standing on. "Has anyone seen my little girl!? Nadja!" She cried out as her husband comforted her only to stop as they saw Natsu approaching them with a smile.

"I know where Nadja is, I'll take you to her." The woman's eyes widened as she quickly nodded and followed the dragon Slayer into the entrance of the large stone structure with her husband. Natsu followed the path to where he had first exited the cell he had been thrown in before poking his head into the cell to see Nadja still sleeping and gestured for the two worried parents to go in. Natsu watched from the doorway as the parents woke the sleeping child and hugged her close as she smiled at Natsu over their shoulders and he grinned back at her.

Natsu walked back out of the stone structure and into the clearing where he was punched in the gut and hunched over before hugged roughly making him wince slightly only to see Leila hugging him tightly tears running down her cheeks as she clung to him.

"You idiot!" She cried as Natsu wrapped his arms around her hugging her back as he smiled, Sahsa standing with Morgiana, Goltas and Aladdin, who in fact was nuzzling his face into the breasts of Sahsa at the current moment. He continued to look around as he saw the merchants from the caravan he had been travelling with along with numerous others who had all come her looking for the ones that had been taken. They really had formed a militia group... even if it wasn't really needed.

"You can let go now." Natsu said but Leila simply shook her head in his chest as he continued to hug him.

"I don't wanna." She told him making him pull her back making her whine and pout up at him, a slight blush on her cheeks as he looked down at her. He simply grinned and placed a hand atop her head and messed her short hair up slightly making her continue to pout at him.

* * *

That night the two merchant caravans, the one Natsu belonged to and the one Aladdin belonged to joined together and shared their food with the ones who had been captured by the slaves as they held a grand feast back in the city where the thieves had once taken over but was now free. Natsu was grinning widely as he showed his magic off breathing fire to entertain others as Leila stuck close to him along with Sahsa who was enjoying the show.

Goltas was sticking close to Natsu also talking with Sahsa and Leila as Natsu entertained the others. Morgiana and Aladdin were off talking with one another about Alibaba and how they would travel with one another from there on with Sahsa and Leila's caravan until they reached Balbaad since that's where they were heading.

"Hey Mister." Natsu looked up to see Nadja smiling at him, holding Natsu's scarf folded up in her hands. "I looked after it, just like you asked me too." She told him with a smile.

"Thank you." Natsu smiled as she offered the scarf back to him which he took as she went down on her knees in front of him and smiled.

"I still like your magic." She told him. "It's nice and warm."

"Natsu, introduce us to your little friend." Sahsa said smiling at Nadja who beamed up at her with a wide smile of her own.

"This is Nadja." Natsu told them placing a hand on the young girls head ruffling up her hair. "We were placed in the same cell."

"Natsu helped to cheer me up and promised he'd save us all." Nadja told them.

"Yeah, the idiots doing stuff like that always." Leila said as she gripped Natsu's hand in both of her own making him smile at her. "It's just the kinda guy he is." She smiled back. Her eyes widened slightly as Nadja stood up and gripped Natsu's face making him look at the young girl before she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek making his mouth open slightly in surprise.

"Thank you Mister, for saving everyone." She smiled at him before running off making him grin and turn back to Leila who was slightly glaring at him.

"Calm down Leila, it was just a young girl saying thank you." Sahsa tried to calm the blonde down.

"That's not it." Leila said gripping Natsu's hand tightly making him wince. "Why'd she get a grin when she kissed you but when I did I got nothing!? Huh!?" She growled out at him making him chuckle lightly as he pulled his hand from hers making her huff and cross her arms. Sahsa simply smiling happily at her making her blush and look away into the emotionless mask of Goltas.

The large man simply looked away from her making the blonde puff up her cheeks before her eyes widened slightly as she felt the warm hands of the Dragon Slayer move her face towards him before she saw him leaning in, her face went bright red as he closed his eyes and pushed his lips against hers. As she felt Natsu's warm lips against her own all her strength left her and she fainted into the waiting arms of Sahsa.

"Hey Natsu." Sahsa said brushing a few blonde strands from the sleeping girls blissful face. "Take care of Leila for me, ok?" She questioned as she looked up at the Dragon Slayer. "She's my closest friend, and I'm not going to tell her to stop chasing what she wants." She smiled at him. "She's rash, crude and a little hard to understand at times... but she's a good friend and won't betray you. So... take care of her when she goes with you." She told him.

"She hasn't..." Sahsa shook her head.

"She may not know it yet, but she's already decided deep down." Sahsa said looking down at the girl resting in her lap before she looked up to see Natsu grinning at her making her smile back at him. "Take care of her so I can tell her lot's of stories of my travels and she can tell me lots of her own when we meet again."

"You don't have to worry, I'll do my very best to protect her." Natsu promised her as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"I know you will." Sahsa smiled.


End file.
